narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Nohara
A couple days passed after Rin Nohara's death. After her death was sadly revealed, a body reincarnated out of her soul. It looked exactly like her. This new, reincarnation's name was..:Hikari Nohara! Appearance Hikari has a beautiful appearance, that looks exactly like Rin's (due to the Reincarnation). She has brown short hair like Rin's. She had this hair when she was genin, but when she was promoted Chunin and even an ANBU (due to her awesome power), her hair grew long and cute. Like Rin, she has purple Nohara tattoos. Another reincarnation reason. Her eyes are smoothly brown with a spark of trust and love in those beautiful eyes. Her leaf headband is also located on her forehead, like plenty other ninjas. When she was genin, Hikari wore the exact same clothes as Rin. She even wore it when she was Chunin, but when she went on ANBU missions, she would obviously wear the ANBU uniform. In the ninja academy in the days of her transference, she wore the shuriken dress that Rin liked wearing. Personality Hikari is known to be a "social butterfly". She is bubbly, courageous, determined, independent, social and friendly just like Rin was. She is a girl filled with light and gifts. She enjoys hanging out with friends and heading to the Dumpling shop to catch some delicious Dango. Sometimes, Hikari can be a bit sensitive and she can sort of have her crying moments. She can also be very angry when determined, her power flowing with competitivity and determination. Her Sensei, Kakashi, is curious about her reincarnation story...who knows... Abilities Hikari has the ability to do plenty things. She can summon, she can heal, she can use Crystal Release. Speaking of which, Hikari's Summoning is a bunny named Conejita. Conejita is a cute, tough big bunny that uses a carrot as a kunai. She can also shape her carrots into shurikens. Hikari doesn't just summon Conejita, but Conejita's daughter, Akarui. Akarui is a small bunny who enjoys making her carrot a katana as a weapon. Hikari can also heal. She heals plenty people and plenty times. Her first time healing was when she healed Naruto. It was a rainy day, and Hikari was assigned to go on a B-rank mission with teammate and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. They were supposed to stop a bunch of intruders who would attack Konoha. When they reached them, Naruto ordered Hikari to go someplace else. She found a cave-like shelter and ran there. She put on her jacket for comfort and used a Fire Style technique to create a fire, finding three wood logs. Naruto returned, hurt and it looked like the intruders through plenty weapons at him. Hikari suddenly tried her best to heal him, and she successfully did. Naruto was impressed and he hugged his friend so tightly, she almost choked. Hikari can use Crystal Release at necessary circumstances. She once used it when there were rogue Ninja in the night. She may not be a Misaki, but she is strong with Crystal Release. Relationships-Naruto Naruto and Hikari love each other as friends. They usually spend their time together, eating Ramen and other fun stuff. It was said Hikari has a mega crush on Naruto. It was also stated that whenever Naruto uncontrollably, violently activates the Nine Tails, she is the only one to stop him. Kakashi Kakashi and Hikari are on good terms. Though, Hikari reminds Kakashi of Rin a lot. Sakura Sakura was one of the first people to accept Hikari in the academy. They are best friends and enjoy visiting each other when necessary. Katsuyu Katsuyu and Hikari were allies. To be honest, Hikari was about to learn the contract of Katsuyu, meaning Hikari would finally learn how to summon her. But sadly, Sakura summoned first, due to Lady Tsunade. But whenever Hikari finds Katsuyu, she gently embraces her in a happy way. Springtime of Youth Hikari is a special character in SOF. She is mostly seen with Naruto, standing by his side in a lovestruck way, as if they are dating. It looks that way so much that Rock Lee even mistook them for dating. Whenever Naruto was feeling down, Hikari would hold his hand and touch his cheek in a romantic way, making Naruto blush a bit. Hikari was also oftenly chatting with the other three leaf girls. Ninja Storm Hikari was a playable character in Naruto Ninja Storm. Unlike Rin, she couldn't activate the Three Tails, but Hikari used Wind style and Water style. She also used a few Fire Style Techniques. Category:DRAFT